Agarond
Society The society of Agarond is a simple one. Agarond's trade relies mostly on their ports, trading heavily with Kezarmid the largest trade kingdom nearby. They also foster strong trade alliances with the nation of Gyodai to their west. Enabling them to have a rich variety of cultures throughout the Kingdom. Where Agarond lacks however is magic, they maintain a martial army and are famed for their light cavalry, which has one its fair share of battles throughout South Eyan. Agarond's ruler has historically been a king, although in recent times the nation has transferred over to a tribunal, having lost faith in their king after the events of Aledorn's Foley. Geography The capital city of Agarond is Caling, whose high walls and remote location protected it from the Foundry during the Fall of Agarond. The former capital city of Chagos is a burned ruin, having been one of the first cities sacked during the Fall. The land is more or less flat, having rolling hills and large fields in the country. To the north along Volfskreg's border is a line of high mountains. From which rivers flow, supplying the water for many of the nations crops. There are also dense forests throughout the Kingdom which are prime land for the nobles of Agarond, and are changed frequently as gifts by the tribunal. History * '''Nation History '''Founded by the former ruling family Agarond was one of the first nations of South Eyan. They share a rich history of trade and helping their neighbors, and their citizens are bonded by several family lines which extend back hundreds of years, they boasted about their fortresses and castles, and their ceremonial units were typically found training by reenacting past battles. * '''The Great War '''The Great War began in Agarond, namely with Aledorn's Foley. Aledorn's Foley was the event that set off the great war, during which the armies of Agarond turned on the Foundry in the fields beneath the northern mountains. The armies of Agarond were rapidly destroyed by the Foundry's units. And the Foundry swept across Agarond in the events that would be referred to by the nations historians as the Fall. Many military and cultural capitals were razed to the ground as the Foundry took its revenge, leaving Agarond with a single city protected by the armies of Kezarmid. The armies of Kezarmid helped Agarond push back to the keep that housed the Foundry, and forced its fall and sudden disappearance from the world. The forces of Agarond were destroyed, leaving Agarond a shell of the mighty kingdom it once was. * '''Post War '''Agarond was left defenseless by the Great War, and to this day is protected by a peace keeping force provided by Kezarmid. This left Kezarmid with a large stake in Agarond's future, and there have been rumors of late of Kezarmid royalty making a play to annex Agarond into itself. The tribunal is also dictated to have a single member of Kezarmid on it at all times. Category:Agarond Category:Great War